Unverhofftes Wiedersehen
by sophiemaus
Summary: Kari und Sora haben sich vor vielen Jahren von den Digirittern getrennt um einen Neuanfang zu machen.Jetzt endlich nach 4 Jahren treffen sie ihre alten Freunde ganz zufällig wieder. Unter Anderem auch ihre Exfreunde und Väter ihrer Kinder..


Die Geschichte wurde von mir nochmal komplett überarbeitet.  
>Einige Einzelheiten wurden zusätzlich ergänzt (:<br>Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

**Beschreibung zu den jetzigen Hauptcharakteren:**

Sora Takenoushi (geschiedene Ishida):

Alter:30  
>Beziehungsstatus: Geschieden &amp; Single<br>Kinder: 2 Söhne mit Matt  
>Charakter:Sora ist viel selbstbewusster geworden. Nach ihrer Scheidung von Matt begann begann sie mit ihren jünsten Sohn ein neues ist sehr liebenswürdig, immer sehr besorgt um ihren jüngsten Sohn, auch mal aufbrausend und eine sehr fürsorgliche,liebevolle Mutter.<br>Freunde:Ihr allerbeste Freundin ist Kari mit der sie in einer WG wohnt, mit den Digirittern(außer einen) hat Sora seit der Trennung nichts mehr am Hut.  
>Job: Sora erfüllte sich ihren Traum und vollendete neben der Erziehung ihres Sohnes ein<br>Studium für Modedesign. Zurzeit ist sie dabei ihre Ausbildung zur Modedesignerin komplett abzuschließen.  
>Bild:.<p>

Hikari Yagami:

Alter: 27  
>Beziehungsstatus: Single<br>Kinder: 2 Söhne und 2 Töchter mit T.K.  
>Charakter:oft wirkt sie sehr nachdenklich und zurückgezogen, sie hängt immer<br>noch sehr an ihren Exfreund und Vater ihrer Kinder T.K.  
>Freunde:Sora ist in den letzten Jahre ihre absolut wichtigste Bezugsperson und Freundin geworden. Mit den anderen Digirittern hatte sie seit der Trennung nichts mehr zu mit ihren älteren Bruder Tai hält sie den einzigen Kontakt.<br>Beruf: Kari arbeitet neben ihrer eigenen Rasselbande als Erzieherin in einen Kindergarten.  
>Bild:.<p>

Taichi Yagami:

Alter:30  
>Beziehungsstatus:Glücklicher Junggeselle, der gerne Frauen aufreißt,-bis Sora plötzlich wieder auftaucht..<br>Kinder: Nein er ist kinderlos.  
>Charakter:Tai hat sich ziemlich verändert. Er ist zwar noch sowas wie ein Anführer für die Gruppe, trotzallem lebt er lieber egoistisch und unabhä liebt Partys und schöne Frauen. Außerdem hat er Matt nie verzeihen können,was er seiner ersten Liebe und besten Freundin Sora angetan hatte. Seitdem herrscht zwischen den beiden Männern Funkstille.<br>Beruf:Er studiert immer noch nach mehrern verpatzen Prüfungen BWL und finanziert sich sein Lebensunterhalt mit Nebenjobs.  
>Bild:.<p>

Yamato Ishida:

Alter: 30  
>Beziehungstatus: Geschieden in einer neues lebt seit über 2 1/2Jahren mit seiner Lebensgefährtin Danny zusammen.  
>Kinder: 2 Söhne mit Sora. Sein ältester Sohn Chiaky lebt zusammen mit ihm und seiner Lebensgefährtin.<br>Freunde: Er ist mit allen Digirittern gut befreundet. Nur mit seinen ehemaligen besten Freund Tai hat er seit der Scheidung von Sora kein gutes Verhätnis mehr.  
>Charakter: Matt ist ruhiger und liebenswürdiger geworden und kümmert sich rührend um seinen Sohn Chiaky. Ansonsten verbirgt er immer noch gerne seine Gefühle unter einer coolen Maske.<br>Beruf: Matt macht eine reibungslose Karriere als Forscher bei der Nasa.  
>Bild:.<p>

Mimi Tachikawa:

Alter:29  
>Beziehungstatus:Mimi ist seit 2 Jahren mit Izzy zusammen.<br>Kinder:Mit ihrer ehemaligen Jugendliebe Michael aus Amerika hat Mimi einen kleinen Jungen mit den Namen Nilo(7)  
>Freunde:Sie ist eigentlich mit fast allen Digirittern noch sehr gut befreundet<br>Charakter:Mimi ist ruhiger und erwachsener geworden..trotzallem geht sie immer noch für ihr lebend gerne shoppen und auf Partys!  
>Beruf: Ernährungswissentschaftlerin und Kochmoderatorin<br>Bild:.

Mighty Takenoushi:

Alter: 5  
>Familie: Er ist der jüngste Sohn von Sora &amp; Matt. Außerdem hat er einen achtjährigen Bruder Namens Chiaky.<br>Charakter: Mighty ist stark auf Sora fixiert, was wohl auch daran liegt, dass er bei seiner  
>Mutter aufwächst. An seinen Vater und seinen Bruder kann er sich nicht mehr errinnern, da er damals noch ein Baby war als Sora ihren Mann und ihren älteren Sohn verließ.<br>Bild:.

Kleine Einleitung:

Mighty,ein fünfjähriger Junge,lebt seit knapp 4 Jahren mit seiner Mutter, der jungen Mutter Sora, allein außerhalb der Stadt Hiroshi. Doch eines Tages bekommt seine Mutter den Auftrag in einer entfernteren Stadt Kimoto (in der Nähe von Kioto) eine Modepresse zu besuchen, da sie zu der Zeit eine Ausbildung als Modedesignerin machte; also beschloss sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Kari und deren vier Kinder (Kashiero, Tahiety, Takeo und Katy, die Kinder von T.K und Kari) und natürlich ihren jüngsten Sohn Mighty für ein paar Wochen in die Stadt zu reisen.  
>Da ahnten die beiden alleinerziehenden Mütter noch nicht, dass in dieser Stadt ihre alten Digi-Freunde unter Anderem ihre beiden Ex-Freunde sehr nah kommen werden.<p>

Beginn der Fanfic

Kari ging mit ihren beiden Mädchen Tahiety und Katy in der Stadt Kimoto spaßieren und wollte ihren zwei Töchtern etwas schönes beim Shoppen gönnen; Sora passte derzeitig auf ihren Sohn Mighty und Karis beiden Söhne auf.  
>Als Kari mit den Mädels, jeweils eine an einer Hand, durch die Einkaufsstraße schlenderte, erblickte Kari ein großes Schild an einer alten Kneipe wo „Digi-Treff" drauf stand.<br>Sie konnte es nicht fassen, denn sie dachte natürlich an ihre alten Freunde und öffnet ganz langsam die Tür.  
>Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Nervös schaute sie sich um.<br>Da sah sie eine Treppe die nach unten in eine art Keller führte.  
>Sie ging mit ihren beiden Töchtern an der Hand vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Unten im Keller war wieder eine Tür hinter der man viele verschiedene, dennoch vertraute Stimmen hören konnte.<br>Kari öffnete die Tür einen winzigen Spalt und blinzelt in den riesigen Raum, der aussah wie ein Theaterraum. Sie sah viele Menschen, die Kostüme und Kleidungsstücke anprobierten.  
>Und plötzlich erblickte sie ihren großen Bruder Tai, der auf der Bühne stand und eine Rolle übte. Sie strahlte. Ihr Bruderherz. Der wirklich einzige mit dem sie in all den Jahren Kontakt pflegte.<br>Doch zunächst blieb sie auf Distanz und suchte mit ihren Blick verzweifelt die anderen Digiritter.  
>Sie erblickte auch zwei. Es waren Yolei und Ken, die sich gerade wegen irgendetwas stritten. Oder übten sie doch nur für eine Rolle?<br>Verzweifelt überlegte Kari was sie nun tun sollte.  
>Sie hatte die Wahl: Entweder sie liefe Weg oder sie mischte sich mutig unter die Truppe.<br>Doch beides gefiel ihr nicht.  
>Wenn sie weglaufen würde ,würde sie ihre alten Freunde wohl wieder fast 4 Jahre nicht sehen aber sie hatte trotz allem Angst, dass sie die Digiritter nicht freundlich begrüßen werden, da sie damals ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit Sora die Gruppe verließ.<br>Sie war in der Zwickmühle.  
>Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich, die langsam die Treppe hinunter kamen.<br>Wo jetzt hin, überlegte sie? Richtig! Der Verkleidungsschrank schräg gegenüber der Tür.  
>Schnell kroch sie mit ihren Kindern hinein.<br>Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon war die Person unten angekommen.  
>Kari glaubte die Stimme dieser Person zu erkennen, die irgendwas vor sich hinmurmelte.<br>Auf einmal öffnete die Person die Schranktür und starrte entsetzt drein als sie Kari sitzend im Schrank mit ihren beiden Kindern sah.  
>Sie schrie einen Schrei aus und erkannte erst nach näheren Hinsehen Kari.<br>Jetzt schrie sie nicht mehr vor Angst, sondern vor Freude und nahm ihre alte Freundin in die Arme.  
>„Mimi, schön dich wiederzusehen!", rief Kari glücklich.<br>„Ebenfalls Kari, wo warst du denn so lange und warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?"  
>„Hey, doch nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal!", lachte Kari, ich ähm ich glaub ich muss dir das alles Mal ganz in Ruhe erzählen. Vielleicht bei einer Tasse Kaffee?"<br>Mimi schmunzelte: „Klar doch, wieso nicht!"  
>„Oh, wer sind die zwei denn?", fragte sie erstaunt als sie plötzlich Tahiety und Katy erblickte.<br>„Ach dass? Das sind meine beiden Mädchen!", erklärte Kari stolz.  
>Höflich und gut erzogen stellten sich die beiden Mädchen Mimi vor.<br>„Meine Güte, entgegnete Mimi, man als ich euch beiden zuletzt gesehen habe hattet ihr noch Windeln um und jetzt seid ihr schon richtige kleine Ladies! Wie die Zeit vergeht", seufzte Mimi.  
>Verlegen lächelten die beiden und starrten nebenbei ihre Mutter fragend an.<br>„Das ist Mimi, eine sehr gute alte Freundin von mir, erkennt ihr sie nicht mehr?"  
>"Ne, noch nie gesehen", antwortete die kleine braunhaarige Katy, sie sah ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. Nur die blauen Augen, die hatte sie von ihren Vater.<br>„Oh entschuldige, damals wart ihr noch viel zu klein!", entgegnete Kari.  
>Ein paar Sekunden standen sich noch alle still schweigend gegenüber bis Mimi schließlich sagte: „Hey kommt lasst uns zu den anderen gehen, die würden sich bestimmt auch voll freuen dich wiederzusehen, glaubst du nicht auch?"<br>„Meinst du? Ich glaub nicht", flüsterte Kari.  
>"Doch! Natürlich! Tai, dein Bruder, warum sollte er sich nicht freuen? Und Davis und..", sprach Mimi aufgeregt weiter.<br>„Davis auch?", fragte Kari erstaunt.  
>„Na klar ist er hier, genau wie alle anderen, und natürlich auch Takeru!" freute sich Mimi und ließ ihren Blick auch auf Karis Töchter fallen.<br>„T.K. auch? Oh ja, ähm also...ich..", stammelte Kari etwas trauriger und senkte ihren Blick.  
>„Oh tut mir Leid, ich hab ganz vergessen, wegen damals, sorry!", entschuldigte sich Mimi erschrocken.<br>„Ist schon gut, das hab ich schon vergessen, aber es ist nur so komisch euch alle wiederzusehen, verstehst du? Nach all den Jahren, nach allem was passiert ist!", versuchte Kari zu erklären.  
>„Das versteh ich ja auch schon alles, aber den anderen wird es ja genau so komisch vorkommen wie dir, glaubst du nicht auch?", rief Mimi verständnisvoll.<br>„Ja schon, aber versetz dich bitte mal in meine Lage. Voralleendingen wegen der Kinder! Die wissen doch gar nicht was damals so gelaufen ist usw., auch wegen ihren Vater und so! Sora würde es genauso gehen!", erklärte sie bedrückt weiter.  
>„Sora?, rief Mimi, von ihr haben wir auch schon viele Jahre nichts mehr gehört. Kein einziges Wort! Eigentlich genauso wenig wie von dir!"<br>„Tja.ähm… Sora...", sagte Kari ganz verunsichert und gab ihren Kindern ein schnelles Zeichen nicht auf Fragen bezogen zu Sora zu reagieren, was die wohl so macht?"  
>„Alles okay, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Mimi verwirrt und musterte die drei.<br>„Nene...ist schon alles klar", entgegnete Kari.  
>„Was ist nun wegen des Kaffees?"<p>

Nachdem Mimi den anderen Digirittern erzählte das sie noch mal schnell los müsse, schlich sie sich schnell und unauffällig mit Kari aus den Digi-Treff.  
>Auf den Weg zu einem Cafe erzählte Mimi Kari was es mit diesem „Digi-Treff" auf sich hatte. Zum Beispiel das er schon vor über 2 Jahren gegründet wurde und sich die Digiritter wöchentlich einmal trafen. Meistens auch mit deren Kindern. Dort quatschte man über alte Zeiten, feierte Party und Geburtstage, spielte gemeinsam mit den Kindern und vieles mehr. Es war eine tolle Möglichkeit den Kontakt so gut wie möglich zu erhalten.<br>Nach ca. einer halben Stunde saßen die beiden Frauen im Cafe "Zur Brücke" und tranken einen heißen Kaffee.  
>Karis Töchter spielten auf den Spielplatz zun dem gehörigen Cafe.<br>„So Kari, jetzt sag mal, was hattest du so in all den Jahren gemacht?", fragte Mimi interessiert.  
>„Tja...was sollte ich großartiges gemacht haben...mich um meine Kinder gekümmert natürlich!", rief Kari fast verlegen.<br>„Apropos Kinder, sagte Kari, wie geht's eigentlich deinen Sohn, Nilo hieß er doch oder?"  
>„Ihn geht's gut, ist aber ein sehr schwieriges Kind, er wohnt zur Zeit bei meinen Eltern, ich schaffe das leider anders nicht, aber am Wochenende ist er immer bei mir. Am liebsten stellt er irgendwas mit seinen besten Kumpel Chiaky an", erzählte Mimi etwas ernster und fing an zu lächeln als sie an Nilo und Chiaky dachte.<br>„Oh mein Gott Chiaky?", Kari schreckte hoch, als sie den Namen von Soras ältesten Sohn hörte, „an ihn hab ich gar nicht gedacht, wie alt ist er denn jetzt noch mal, wie sieht er mittlerweile aus, und wie hat er sich so entwickelt?"  
>„Hey Kari, bleib mal auf den Teppich, er ist ein hübscher achtjähriger niedlicher sehr gut erzogener Bursche. Und er hat sich großartig entwickelt. Schreibt super Noten in der Schule. Und Matt ist ein ausgesprochener guter Vater, das kannst du mir glauben", schwärmte Mimi in den höchsten Tönen.<br>„Wow, das konnte ich mir zuerst nicht vorstellen, aber na ja das freut mich ja sehr, hast du eigentlich ein Foto von ihm und von den anderen Kindern, die sind bestimmt schon alle mittlerweile ziemlich groß geworden, oder?"  
>„Und wie, murmelte Mimi, du hast sie ja fast 5 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen! Am besten kommst du gleich ganz einfach mit mir, dann kannst du sie alle leibhaftig sehen, besser als auf so ´nen blöden Foto."<br>„Und die anderen, wollen die mich überhaupt wiedersehen? Ich mein, weil ich damals einfach abgehauen bin und so..", meinte Kari sehr bedrückt.  
>„Natürlich wollen sie dich wiedersehen, die werden sich riesig freuen, warum sollte sich Tai nicht freuen seine kleine Schwester nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen!"<br>„Und T.K. und so?", erwiderte Kari ängstlich.  
>„Ach mach dir da jetzt bitte keinen Kopf, okay, komm einfach mit, da wirst du ja auch schon sehen, wie sie reagieren werden!", sagte Mimi sehr entschlossen.<br>Ein paar Minuten zögerte Kari noch, bis sie sich doch entschloss Mimi zu begleiten.  
>Sie entschied sich aber noch mal dazu die beiden Mädchen zu diesen Treffen nicht mitzunehmen und brachte sie daher mit einer kleinen Ausrede an Mimi zu Sora und<br>ihren anderen beiden Kindern.  
>Sora erzählte sie auch nur das noch ein paar Stunden für sich sein wollte und deshalb noch ein wenig alleine durch die Stadt schlendern wird.<p>

Eine Stunde später trafen sich Kari und Mimi vorm „Digi-Treff".  
>„Können deine Kinder wirklich auf sich alleine aufpassen?", fragte Mimi sehr skeptisch.<br>"Ähm, Kari war eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin aber zum Glück glaubte ihr Mimi, na  
>klar, das ist schon okay, glaub mir".<br>„Okay, super, sagte Mimi beruhigt, ich wünschte mein Nilo wäre schon so selbstständig".  
>Mit zitternder Hand öffnete Kari nun die Tür vom „Digi-Treff".<br>Aber niemand war zu sehen.  
>Mimi wunderte sich und sagte: „Komisch, wo sind denn alle hin, eigentlich waren wir alle hier für den ganzen Abend verabredet gewesen. Na ja, dann warten wir eben, die kommen sicherlich bald wieder. Und Kari bleib ganz locker, sie werden sich freuen, dass verspreche ich dir!"<br>„Mmh, wenn das Versprechen eine Brücke wer, würde ich nicht drüber gehen", murmelte Kari sehr besorgt.  
>Und endlich. Nach zehn Minuten öffnete sich die Tür.<br>„Wer das wohl sein mag?", fragten sich beide.  
>Gespannt saßen beide auf den Rand der kleinen Bühne, nach näherem Hinsehen erkannten sie Joe.<br>Mimi sprang auf und rief: „Hey, Joe, guck mal wer hier ist!"  
>Joe nahm seine Brille von seiner Nase, säuberte sie noch mal und blinzelte noch mal in seine Gläser.<br>„Ich glaube mein Schwein pfeift, Kari, aber was machst du denn hier? Hey, lass dich drücken!", rief Joe ganz aufgeregt und lief auf sie zu.  
>Er umarmte Kari voller Freude und schaute sie fragend an.<br>„Ich weiß Joe, dass ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, also..ich .."  
>Plötzlich wurde Kari von einer ganzen Menschenhorde, oder eher Digiritterhorde unterbrochen.<br>"KAAAAAAAAARIIIII, bist du es wirklich?" schrieen alle durcheinander.  
>"Ja!", lachte Kari halberdrückt von der Masse.<br>"Wo warst du denn, wie geht's dir was ist mit deinen Kindern, was ist denn passiert, weißt du was von Sora"?, solche Fragen stießen Kari die ganze Zeit an den Kopf.  
>„Jetzt aber mal Ruhe!", rief ein ziemlich großerbraunhaariger, gebräunter, gutaussehender Mann, ihr könnt doch meine kleine Schwester nicht mit all diesen Fragen belästigen, lass sie doch erstmal zu Atem kommen!"<br>"Taai! Kari sprang ihm in die Arme, großer Bruder , oh wie geht's dir denn?"  
>Tai sah Kari voller Freude an und sagte grinsend: „Sehr gut kleine Schwester. Hast du dich also doch endlich getraut zu uns zurückzukommen!", zwinkerte Tai ihr zu und drückte seine kleine Schwester noch mal tief in seine Arme.<br>„Nun ja, grinste Kari und sagt etwas unsicher, so würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen!"  
>„Und nun erzähl mal, rief Davis, wo warst du denn und was war passiert?"<br>„Oh ja, erzähl bitte! ", riefen die anderen Digiritter fast im Chor.  
>„Mmh, okay einverstanden", sagte Kari und stellte sich so hin, dass sie auch alle sehen und verstehen konnten. Etwas unsicher schaute sie in all die Gesichter ihrer alten Freunde. Es waren fast alle da. Wie es aussah fehlten nur Cody und Matt.<br>Beim ersten Blickkontakt mit ihren Ex Takeru musste Kari kurz schlucken. Er hatte sich kaum verändert und sah immer noch blendend aus. Er selbst gab ein schwaches Lächeln von sich.  
>Schüchtern versuchte sie das Lächeln zu erwidern und schaute dann erneut sich in der Runde und ihr lief plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie. Eine bildhübsche, vollbusige junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haar stand auch mitten in der Gruppe.<br>Dieses Miststück hatte meine ganze Beziehung zerstört, dachte Kari bitter.  
>Sie wollte sich jetzt aber zusammenreißen und nicht weiter in der Vergangenheit leben.<br>„Also..", begann Kari und erzählte kurz und knapp was sie all die Jahr so gemacht hatte, wo sie lebte, wie alt ihre Kinder inzwischen waren und und und.  
>Nur Sora ließ aus der Geschichte, da sie genau wusste das Sora nichts mehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben wollte..<p>

Fortsetzung folgt (:


End file.
